


Horror Daycare

by roeoooeo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeoooeo/pseuds/roeoooeo
Summary: Kinda Destiel and Sabriel, combined with a shit ton of jokesNOT MY IDEA! It was a collegehumor video called HORROR MOVIE DAYCARE!





	1. Horror Daycare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Horror Movie Daycare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/326421) by CollegeHumor (+ppl in the comments section). 



**A/N: This will be like a three chapter thing, I saw the video on youtube, from collegehumor. And I was like oh my fucking God I** **_have_ ** **to write this as a supernatural/destiel fiction. So, HERE! I still hate Metatron, don’t get me wrong. But I like to think of young Metatron as being innocent.**

**Btw, Dean is 5, Sam is 4, and Cas is also 5 years old. Everyone else is around that age as well.**

 

**John’s POV:**

DAMMIT! Sam and Dean had gotten kicked out of their  _ second  _ daycare center- this month! Like, how do you even get kicked out of daycare.  _ My sons are useless _ . John thought to himself as he took a sip of his vodka.

 

Well, if he fucking looked at how he was treating his children, maybe he would understand. Ever since Mary died in the fire, he wasn’t the same. He was going after the thing (he didn’t know it was the Yellow-Eyed demon yet) that killed Mary. So, he did what any normal father would do. He took his anger out on his sons, but Dean got it worse, since he was a year older than Sammy. He knew how to use a handgun by the age of 4. No wonder they were getting kicked out of daycares. Sammy wasn’t introduced to the life yet, but he would be soon. John thought if he ruined his sons’ lives, he would find the demon quicker. He didn’t even bother to look at why Sam and Dean were kicked out of the daycares; he just shouted at them and hit Dean when Sammy left. 

 

Well, if he looked, he wouldn’t be that mad. The first daycare that they were kicked out of wasn’t even their fault. Well, not fully. Since Dean had been introduced to the life, he was paranoid of everything. He was scared of  _ any  _ kind of weird behaviour coming from kids. But, kids are very fucking weird. They try to eat everything, and act as anything they see. So, this one kid accidentally watched a scary movie, and was now acting like a demon. Dean tried performing an exorcism. The kid thought he was possessed as well. So, the kid (Naomi) hit Dean. Dean obviously fought back. But, the reckless teacher only saw Dean hitting Naomi. At the end, both Sam and Dean got expelled, since after finding out, Sam tried beating Naomi up as well. 

 

The next daycare also wasn’t their fault. You see, Dean was bi. He knew ever since he was around 2 years old, and could comprehend the slightest bit of emotion. John didn’t know, because even though Dean was very young, he was very smart. He knew John would react negatively. When he went to his second daycare, he started feeling things for a young boy named Benny. After two whole months of school, Dean decided to tell his feelings to Benny. Benny was thrilled. He liked Dean too. But, of course, Metatron had to go and ruin everything. He saw this as strange, so that night, he told his mommy and daddy. They were both very homophobic, and overall hateful people who impacted their child negatively.  **(Chuck is not a part of this! He’s too good. Just think of two random homophobic asshats.)**

 

**Metatron’s POV:**

“Mommy, daddy, can I ask you something?” Young Metatron had asked his parents that evening while eating his steak. 

 

“Sure honey, what is it?” his mother said sweetly.

 

“Well, I saw something at school today that I didn’t really understand.” Metatron was getting nervous. Was this right? Dean and Benny were his friends after all. He did not want to hurt them. But it was bothering him. 

 

“Go on sweetie.” His father encouraged him. 

 

“W-well, I-I, I saw Dean talking to Benny. Dean told Benny that he liked him. And Benny told Dean the same thing. And then Dean kissed Benny’s cheek. But, is that OK? Is it okay for boys to like other boys?” Metatron blurted the last part out. 

 

But the look on his parent’s faces told him that he had made a mistake.

 

His parents gasped loudly. His father was furious. But his mother shushed him and spoke to Metatron with a sickly sweet voice to cover her disgust.

 

“Metatron, honey. That’s wrong. It’s sinful! I don’t want you hanging out with those two FAGGOTS anymore! Let’s pray for them, so God can fix them.” His mother spoke out, her fakeness gone, showing her true ugliness.

 

At that moment, Chuck appeared behind Metatron. He told Metatron that what Dean and Benny were completely OK, and that he approved of it. But, Chuck also told him to not tell his parents that Metatron was talking to Chuck. Metatron nodded, and with that, Chuck was gone. 

 

The very next day, Metatron’s parents threw a bitch fit, which got both Benny and Dean kicked out, since it was a homophobic school. 

 

**John’s POV:**

John was looking through daycares, when one struck out to him. It was a Horror daycare. Where all children of all different backgrounds could hang out together in peace. John  _ loved  _ this idea. He had to talk with Dean though. There would be supernatural kids at this school, and he needed to tell Dean to  _ not  _ hurt them.

 

**Dean’s POV:**

Dean was crying in his room. He had heard the conversation between Metatron’s parents, and it made his heart break. He couldn’t control how he felt. He really liked Benny. He stopped sniffling though when he heard John open his bedroom door. He quickly wiped his tears away and stood up to greet his dad. 

 

“Sir.” Dean’s voice was hushed as he looked down at his feet. 

 

“Dean, we need to talk. I found you and Sammy a new daycare to go to. But you  _ cannot  _ get kicked out of this one. Understand?” John’s voice was harsh, with not even a hint of love in it. 

 

Dean just nodded.

 

“Good. But, at this school, there will be supernatural kids. There will be little ghosts, demons, shapeshifters, ghouls and anything else you can think of. Hell, even the child from the Ring will be there. Dean, you cannot hurt them. I know it will be hard, but this is a direct order Dean” John spoke out, his voice still cruel, still filled with venom. 

 

Dean was about to protest, but he heard the word order, so he stopped. It was no use. He was just gonna have to deal with it. 

 

**Time skip to Monday, the first day of school**

 

**Sam’s POV:**

Sammy still didn’t know why they got kicked out of their old daycare. He didn’t really care though. He was really excited to make new friends. Sammy ate his breakfast quickly and runned outside to wait for the bus with Dean, who was very sleep deprived and unexcited in general. The school was quite far away, which meant that the bus had to pick them up quite early. Sammy walked into the bus, smiling. He saw an empty seat next to an angel (literally, he had his wings out), which he later found out was Gabriel. He took the seat, and Gabriel’s wings immediately wrapped around Sam to hug him. He still didn’t understand why an angel would want to go to school, but he wasn’t about to question it. He really liked Gabriel, and wanted to get to know him. 

 

**Dean’s POV:**

Dean walked into bus reluctantly. God, how he wished he did not have to go to this school. He was going to have to be NICE to MONSTERS! How? He was thinking everything through in his head, which threw him into a deep hole of paranoia and fear. He took the only empty seat in the bus, which was next to another angel, who was not showing their wings, and trying to be discreet. They were not very good at it though, as the way they kept re-arranging their trenchcoat gave it away. The angel was clearly unhappy about someone else sitting next to him. Dean suddenly felt a pang of sadness, since he knew exactly how they felt. Instead, he tried to make small talk with the angel. He was about to open his mouth, but he stopped. The angel was very pretty. They had very bright blue eyes, and they  _ smiled  _ at Dean. No one other than Sammy had ever done that before. But, he knew he could not like them, since he wanted to stay in this daycare, and make his daddy happy.

 

_ Maybe he will actually start liking me, maybe he will love me!  _ Dean was thrilled at the thought. As he was about to look away, the angel started talking to Dean in a very soft voice. 

 

“H-hey there! My name is Castiel, what’s yours?” They were smiling again, which Dean found out was contagious. He started smiling, and then answered.

 

“D-Dean.” Was all he managed to get out. That was fine with Cas though. Cas just liked the fact that this boy had not said anything mean to them, which was quite rare. So, the little angel just started talking about their family. Cas talked about their brothers the most. Dean just sat there and smiled. His smile disappeared when he heard Cas say Lucifer, and panicked as “Lucy” was exactly who Dean thought he was. But, he saw Cas panic, so he put his smile back on, remembering his father’s words. 

 

They finally arrived to school, which gave out a weirdly positive vibe, considering it was for monsters. 

 


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE!!

Yall, I'm having really bad writer's block with this story. So, if anyone would want to co-write it with me, I would LOVE IT! All creds to you, obviously. Please, if anybody wants to work on this with me, especially for chapter 2, PLEASE CONTACT ME! I need a lot of fucking help. 

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

update:  
not getting rid of story, just on hiatus. Will be back in a while


End file.
